


Take Me Down

by Augustus



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilby and Axl record the vocal track for Dead Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is an image that haunts me every time I listen to this track. It had to be written down.   
> Soundtrack: "Dead Flowers", originally recorded by the Rolling Stones - this version from the Gilby Clarke album 'Pawnshop Guitars' and sung by him and Axl.

They face the same microphone in an unorthodox cluster, eyes on each other, feeling the music even as it is formed. The redhead bears an immersed frown, his slim form swaying in a hypnotising slither of dance. The brunette stands, obviously uncomfortable without a prop, fingers twitching for the slide of a guitar string. Blue eyes blink, dive, meeting in a tangle of silence. The brunette smiles, face creasing into foolish lines of vulnerability, his gaze reaching across murky space.

(blink)

Reflection. The redhead smiles. A rare shimmer of lips and teeth and eyes. The air thins as the distance between them becomes tangible. The music swells and drifts into the chorus. Their voices intertwine, perfectly twisting into an unplanned harmony. And it's so obvious that they know it, obvious in the ecstasy in the lines of their bodies, obvious in the mirrored smiles. The connection sings.

(blink)

Sound and silence. A thick strand of hair falls to cloud the redhead's face. The brunette's fingers twitch then rise, claiming the lock of burnt gold and brushing it into place. Eyes hold eyes as the mirror-smiles tense. The fingers fall. The snake dance stills. Their voices caress each other, tangle, part and fade. The music ends.

(freeze)

**14th February 2002**


End file.
